To meet the demand for wireless data traffic, which has increased since deployment of 4th-generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop an improved 5th-generation (5G) or pre-5G communication system. Therefore, the 5G or pre-5G communication system is also called a ‘beyond 4G network’ or a ‘post long-term evolution (LTE) system’.
It is considered that the 5G communication system will be implemented in millimeter wave (mmWave) bands, e.g., 60 GHz bands, so as to accomplish higher data rates. To reduce propagation loss of radio waves and increase a transmission distance, a beam forming technique, a massive multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) technique, a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO) technique, an array antenna technique, an analog beam forming technique, and a large scale antenna technique are discussed in 5G communication systems.
In addition, in 5G communication systems, development for system network improvement is under way based on advanced small cells, cloud radio access networks (RANs), ultra-dense networks, a device-to-device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), reception-end interference cancellation, and the like.
In the 5G system, a hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) (FQAM) and a sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) as an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme, and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC) scheme, a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA) scheme, and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) scheme as an advanced access technology have been developed.
A wireless communication system has been developed with various forms for transferring voice and/or data. A typical wireless communication system or network provides various multiplexing schemes, such as a frequency division multiplexing (FDM) scheme, a time division multiplexing (TDM) scheme, a code division multiplexing (CDM) scheme, an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme, and/or the like in order for a user equipment (UE) to access one shared resource. The term UE may be interchangeable with the term mobile station (MS), wireless terminal, mobile device, and/or the like.
Meanwhile, a cellular wireless communication system provides a plurality of base stations (BSs) for a coverage region. Here, the term BS may be interchangeable with the term node B, evolved node B (eNB), evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) node B (eNB), access point (AP), and/or the like.
The BSs have unique coverage regions which may partially overlap one another, e.g., cells or sectors and transmit data which a UE may independently receive. A UE may transmit data to a BS which operates a coverage region of the UE or other UE with a similar scheme.
Meanwhile, in the next communication system, a size of a cell becomes smaller due to interference problem among cells, so an interference signal from neighbor cells becomes a main factor which causes to degrade detection efficiency of a desired signal.
Various schemes for interference mitigation have been proposed, and a typical one is an interference-aware successive decoding (IASD) scheme. The IASD scheme has been developed for addressing an issue in a cell edge region in a cellular wireless communication system, and uses a concept of an interference-aware receiver which may successfully decode all of a desired signal and an interference signal. A UE may not control an interference signal, so the IASD scheme requires support by a network.
A network assisted interference cancellation and suppression (NAICS) scheme has been studied in order that a cellular communication system may use the IASD scheme. In the NAICS scheme, signaling and channel estimation information are provided from a network for transmitting an interference signal and a desired signal through the same resource, and decoding or detecting the interference signal.
The IASD scheme may be implemented with a relatively low complexity by preventing simultaneous decoding with a relatively high complexity. However, due to this, performance of the IASD scheme has great difference from Shannon limit known as a theoretical maximum data rate.
Therefore, in a cellular wireless communication system, there is a need for a scheme of preventing degradation of reception performance of cell edge UEs due to interference from a neighbor cell and approaching a theoretical maximum performance of a physical layer in an interference environment.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.